


Reluctant Morning Kisses

by tipitytap



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy Boys, coran you're so oblivious, keith and lance, keith and lance are in a secret relationship idk if it was obvious, klance, snatched my uwu's, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitytap/pseuds/tipitytap
Summary: Mornings on the Castle of Lions can be slow and difficult, but waking up next to someone can make those mornings a little easier, all be it filled with morning breath.





	Reluctant Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short and fluffy (and yes this is REALLY short, sorry bout that) so enjoy the coziness :)

Keith’s eyes flutter open, an uncomfortable chill against his back. He rolls over slowly to see a tuft of Lance’s hair peeking out in a burrito of blankets. A small smile spreads on Keith’s face, and he wraps his arms around where he thinks Lance’s shoulders would be. There’s a small grunt under the blankets, and he buries his head further into the blanket.

“Laaaance, I know you’re awake.” Keith snuggles his face into the blanket, and Lance giggles, the sound muffled. Keith rolls his body all the way on top of him. Lance squeals, kicking underneath Keith’s weight. 

“Keith! Get offa me!” Keith just squeezes Lance’s arms, squishing him with all the force he can. Lance’s face pops out from the blanket, looking up with puppy eyes at Keith.

“Hi,” Keith says simply. Lance pouts, his bottom lip jutting out. Keith pecks the space in between Lance’s eyebrows. Lance wines, trying to push Keith off of him from underneath the blanket. It wasn’t very effective.

“Baaabe, you woke me up!” Lance groans.

“Hmm,” Keith hums, kissing Lance’s cheek.

“Keith, don’t you realize the weight of the situation here?” Lance grunts when Keith’s knee jabs into Lance’s thigh. “No pun intended.”

“Lance, you were obviously awake.” Keith huffs. He continues planting kisses in various spots on Lance’s face. “Plus, you stole all the blankets.” Keith kisses Lance on the nose.

“Consider this payback,” Keith smirks when Lance rolls his eyes, and he continues squirming underneath Keith.

“C’mon, you could at least get off me.” Lance groans. Keith sits there for a moment, considering the statement.

“Fine,” Keith rolls off of Lance, and Lance detangles himself from the blanket, and he drapes it over Keith’s body. Lance lays against the bed on his stomach, and Keith lays on his back, their hands interlocked. 

“Much better,” Lance whispers, his eyes heavy with sleep. Lance's fingers trail up Keith’s arm, and he lays his palm against Keith’s bare chest. “How are you not freezing?”

“I’m a human radiator, and I will melt your ice hands with kisses.” Keith grabs Lance’s hand and pecks Lance’s palm. Warmth spreads throughout Lance’s body and squeezes his fingers around Keith’s hand. 

“That was much appreciated.” Lance smiles. Keith scootches over so he’s closer to Lance, and he wraps his warm arms around Lance’s body. Keith squeezes Lance against him, pressing his nose into Lance’s hair, inhaling deeply.

“Keith, you’re squeezing too hard,” Lance complains. Keith groans, releasing his grip. 

“Sorry, Mr. Nitpick.” Keith nuzzles Lance’s neck, kissing it lightly. “Mm...you smell good.”

Lance crumples into Keith’s shoulder, hiding his nose. “And you have morning breath.”

Keith pulls away from Lance, looking him dead in the eyes. “How dare you, Lance.” Keith pouts, and Lance just giggles.

Keith leans into Lance’s face, forcing his lips to Lance’s. 

“Agh!” Lance exclaims against Keith’s lips, recoiling his face. “Oh god, it tastes so gross.”

Keith laughs mischievously, making an attempt to kiss Lance again. Lance pushes Keith’s face away with his palm. “Why are you torturing me?” Lance yelps.

“Because it’s fun.” Keith perseveres, pressing his lips awkwardly against Lance. Lance huffs but makes no attempt to force Keith away. Lance opens his mouth slightly, allowing the kiss to deepen. Lance's hands trail up Keith’s chest, his fingers wrapping around the back of his neck. Lance’s fingers tangle in Keith's hair, pulling him in further. Keith’s hand cups around Lance’s jaw.

The two release, their lips clicking when they pull apart. Lance's lips curl up in a smile, and the two press their foreheads together. 

“Did it taste gross?” Keith whispers. Lance rolls his eyes, leaning his cheek against Keith’s collarbone.

“Yeah, I don’t care though.” Keith rests his chin on Lance’s head. “Did I taste gross?”

Keith shakes his head, leaning down to plant a kiss on Lance’s forehead. “We should probably go eat breakfast,” Keith suggests.

“Nooo, I don’t wanna.” Lance curls up into a ball, snuggling up against Keith. “I’m enjoying myself.”

“I don’t wanna get out of bed either Lance, but we have to get out eventually.” Keith pecks little kisses all over Lance’s cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. He traces the edge of Lance’s jaw with his nose, kissing the nape of Lance’s neck.

Lance huffs, resting his head in Keith’s shoulder. “Fine, but this means we sleep in your room tonight.” Keith smiles against Lance’s neck, pulling away to make eye contact with him. 

“Deal.” Keith nuzzles Lance’s nose, and Lance shews him away.

Lance and Keith’s heads snap around when there’s a knock on the door, and Keith sinks down further into the bed.

“Lance?” Coran calls from the other side, his voice muffled. “Are you coming for breakfast?”

A snicker almost escapes Keith’s mouth, and Lance slaps his hand over it quickly. “Y-yeah, sorry I’ll get out of bed now---”

“Oh, there’s no rush! We just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Lance swears Coran leaves, but his voice comes back suddenly. Lance jumps in his skin, and Keith almost bursts out laughing. “Also, you wouldn’t happen to know where Keith is, would you?”

Lance and Keith make eye contact, Keith’s cheeks bright red from holding in his snickering. “Uhhh...no idea Coran.”

There’s no more sound at the other end, and Keith lets himself erupt into uncontrollable laughter.

“Oh my god, shut up!” Lance shoves Keith’s shoulder, and this just makes Keith laugh even harder.

“I don’t think...I’ve seen anyone _that_ uncomfortable!” Keith wheezes between laughs. Lance groans, flopping back down onto the bed, causing it to rumble.

“I hate you,” Lance grunts. 

Keith swoops over Lance, kissing his brow ridge. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah I'm glad everyone's enjoying the fic!! I'm still a little dumbfounded that people are actually reading it haha. I too, enjoy my fluffy boys :D


End file.
